Game On
by TDP
Summary: Monk faces his most deadly foe, his own wife, and grows closer to Natalie in the process.
1. Bye Sharona

Authors note Hello everybody, this is my first attempt at fan fiction so please go easy on me, but do review I want your opinions. If you like it I will add more chapters, I have a few more already written. The events of this story take place a few weeks after "Mr. Monk and Sharona" Of course I do not own Monk or have any affiliation with Monk aside from being an avid fan... so here we go.

Sharona Fleming new that it was going to be a good day. She was back in San Francisco and had just spent an amazing night with Randy Disher. Thinking about last night she found it hard to believe that she had made fun of him for years, sure Randy wasn't the smartest guy in the SFPD, but he was sweet, and he was good at his job. Sharona felt lucky to have him, especially after the ordeal she had went through with her ex-husband, Trevor.

Today, Sharona was going to visit her ex boss Adrian Monk. For years she had worked as his personal nurse after his wife, Trudy died. Trudy had been killed by a car bomb. Adrian was a brilliant detective, perhaps the best in the world. However he was also had OCD, and a number of phobias which made impossible for him to function in the world without help. For years after his wife died it had been Sharona who had taken care of him, during that time she both loved and resented her boss. She never had time to herself, Adrian needed her 24/7 and even with the hours she was working she was barely paid enough to pay her rent and support her son Benji. However, she also found in Adrian Monk a true friend and the most exciting job she could have imagined.

Sharona showered, dressed and left her hotel room. She was excited to be seeing Adrian again, and Natalie Teeger, the woman who had replaced her as Adrians assistant. Truth be told, Sharona really didn't like Natalie at first, but now she figured that Natalie was pretty cool. They had become pretty good friends after only meeting a few times.

Sharona stepped out of the hotel and onto the side walk, it was a beautiful day, partly sunny, about 73 degrees. As she hailed a taxi she wondered what the day would hold for her. She hoped that Adrian would be needed to work a case, she had not worked one with him, at least not willingly, in about five years. Truth be told she missed it, besides, a case would mean she would be able to see Lt. Disher again.

Sharona was about to get into the taxi when she saw a woman standing ten feet away from her, the woman looked familiar, Sharona had seen her before, but it was impossible. The only place she had seen that woman was in pictures at Adrian Monks apartment. Sharona walked towards the woman to get a closer look, hoping that she was wrong about what she was seeing, but as she stepped forward her fears were confirmed.

"You...how..." But Sharona was never answered walking forward the woman raised a gun and shot her twice in the chest. Sharona fell to the ground, the woman stood over her and fired one more shot. In a flash Sharona saw Randy Disher, her times with Adrian Monk and her son Benji, last she saw the face of the woman, a woman who was supposed to have died twelve years ago.


	2. Very bad news

Natalie Teeger arrived at Adrian Monks apartment at nine o'clock. Like usual, the door was unlocked so she let her self in. "Hey Mr. Monk" she called looking for him. "Hi Natalie" he called out from the kitchen. Natalie walked into find him preparing a large breakfast, "that looks great Mr. Monk" said Natalie, truth be told Adrian Monk really was a good cook, even if his meals did turn out a little bit square. "I hope your hungry" Monk said "I know there are going to only be three of us for breakfast, but I had to cook for four to make it even".

Natalie volunteered to finish the cooking so Monk could do the cleaning that she knew he was dying to get to, not that his apartment needed it, you could literally eat off of Adrian Monks bathroom floor. However Monk had an uncontrollable desire to clean anytime he found even a speck of dirt, even ones that you can't see with the naked eye. Besides, Natalie enjoyed watching him clean he was very good at it which isn't something that you could say for most men, besides she never had to clean her own house anymore because Monk did that for her. It was his idea of fun.

"So what time is Sharona coming?" Natalie asked.

"She should be here anytime" said Monk happily, "Do you know what tonight is?"

"Tuesday" said Natalie.

"And do you know what that means?" asked Monk.

"Chicken Pot Pie of course...so who are you going to have make you the pie tonight"

"You...Sharona, no you, no..."

Monk never was good at making choices. "How about we both make you a pie" said Natalie

"Two pies?"

"Yes, Mr. Monk two pies, you can taste each and then decide which one you like better, Sharonas" she looked at him flirtatiously, "or mine".

Natalie enjoyed this, she had noticed that she and Mr Monk had been growing closer and closer especially over the past year. She didn't date anymore, of course she hadn't dated much at all since she started working for Mr. Monk, only now she didn't mind it. The truth was Natalie liked spending most of her time with Adrian Monk. Sure he was compulsive and somewhat self absorbed, but he could also be very sweet and fun to be around in a strange way. More importantly though, she knew that they both needed each other. Monk trusted her more than anybody he had met after the death of his wife, and Natalie trusted Monk more than anybody she had met after the death of her husband Mitch. When they found each other, both of them were widowed, and both of them were alone. Now they were both still widowed, but they weren't alone, they had each other.

"I wonder what's taking her so long" Monk said. "I'll call..." Just then the phone rang, Natalie answered.

"Hello"

"Natalie, It's Captain Stottlemyer, we need Monk down here now"

Natalie couldn't help but notice that Captain Stottlemyer sounded extremely upset, this wasn't like him.

"Captain, what is it... whats wrong?" Natalie asked

"I can't tell you over the phone, but it's bad, it's very bad".

Captain Stottlmeyer gave Natalie the address of the crime scene and hung up.

"Mr. Monk, we need to go, Captain Stottlemyer needs us right now." Natalie said as she wrote a note for Sharona, telling her where they went. Natalie and Monk raced to to the crime seen, fifteen minutes later they arrived out front of a large hotel, There was a large number of police there, More than usual Natalie noticed. Monk and Natalie got out of the car and walked over to Captain Stottlemyer, "What happened here Captain" Monk asked. The Captain looked at Monk with extreme sadness, "Monk, this is very bad, I need you to prepare for the worst".

Monk looked at the hotel "That's the same hotel Sharona's at" The captains jaw clenched and Adrian Monk understood. "Where is she captain"?

Captain Stottlemyer lead Monk and Natalie to a spot on the side walk where Sharona Fleming was lying dead. Natalies eyes welled up with tears and Adrian Monk sank to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably.


	3. Another victem

Adrian Monk rocked back and forth, his face in his hands. Sharona couldn't be dead, it was impossible. Sharona Fleming was the strongest woman he had ever known, after his wife died it had been Sharona who brought him out of his catatonic state, Sharona who had gotten him back out into the world, Sharona... who had saved his life. Monk felt Natalie pull him into an embrace, which he returned. Usually he wouldn't have, but he needed to hold onto something, someone, if only to hold onto reality.

"Where's Randy" Natalie said, her voice cracking.

"I had Garcia take him home" said Stottlemeyer, "he's very upset".

Natalie could imagine how Randy felt, he had been in love with Sharona for years. It must have been awful for him. Helping Monk up, Natalie said "Mr. Monk, I'm so sorry, but you have to control yourself now, we have to know who did this". Monk knew that she was right, he allowed her to lift him and lead him.

"What happened here" Monk asked

"Apparently, Sharona was about to get into a cab when she saw a woman. It looks like she recognized the woman and went to confront her... then..." The Captain struggled to find the words "She was shot three times without warning. According to the Taxi driver the woman shot Sharona in the chest twice from about five feet, then walked over to her, and shot her point blank in the head, after that the woman calmly walked away".

Monk surveyed the scene, "It doesn't make sense... why would she shoot her in broad daylight, in front of witnesses."

"I don't know Monk, all I know is that this woman knew exactly what she was doing, we have four witnesses all of them say that the woman was calm, cool and collected, Monk, I think this woman has done this before".

Monk looked at Sharona's dead body and suddenly came to a realization. "Captain, I can think of one other person that I know was killed by this woman".

"Who"? asked Stottlemeyer.

"Trudy".


	4. The first murder

Trudy Monk committed her first murder when she was only 14 years old. The victim had been a man named Emmanuel Davis, a true pervert who liked to touch little girls and boys. Emmanuel had recently been paroled after spending three years in jail for molesting a nine year old boy, and had moved in down the street from where Trudy lived. Trudy, being curious about all the gossip in the community soon found out who her new neighbor was and it sickened her. The street she lived on had many young couples with young children.

Not long after Emmanuel Davis moved in a meeting was held in the local gymnasium to discuss the matter. Not one person wanted Davis to remain in their town and all signed a petition to throw him out. Unfortunately Davis refused to leave, he said that he "liked all the activities the town had to offer" of course there was nothing for anybody to do in that town, so everybody knew he meant that there were little kids for him to victimize. When Davis wouldn't leave on his own, the towns people went to a lawyer to see if there was a way to force him out. There wasn't, as long as he paid his rent and checked in with his parole officer, he was as free to live in that town as anybody.

That is when Trudy decided to take matters into her own hands. She had read all about what this monster had done to little kids and knew it was only a matter of time before he did it again. So one night Trudy, dressed in a hooded sweatshirt and glasses to hide her face, snuck out of her house and walked over to Davis's. She forced wedges into the doors to his house so he would be unable to open them. Then she spread gasoline along the entire perimeter of the house. After she was done she lit a match and threw it into the gasoline. She didn't wait to watch, she ran home as fast as she could, snuck back into her room, undressed and went to bed.

About ten minutes later she was awoken by the sound of screaming sirens. Trudy went to her window to see a small crowd gathered outside of Davis' house and the first fire trucks arriving. She hurried outside and joined the crowd. As she watched the orange flames dancing in the black sky Trudy was over come with delight, she felt powerful, energetic, alive...and she knew it was because of the murder, not who she killed, but the act its self. Watching the flames envelope the house Trudy smiled broadly. She knew this wasn't the last murder that she would commit. Not by a long shot.


End file.
